


Keep On Trying

by basedongalra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedongalra/pseuds/basedongalra
Summary: Blaytz is determined to get Haxvol out on a date.





	Keep On Trying

**Author's Note:**

> _commission for hopa (hopahopa) !!_   
> 

Blaytz’s eyes followed the galran waiter making his rounds around the table to refill the water glasses through the second half of dinner. Blaytz was first, but he eagerly downed the cup before holding it up with a slight smirk, wanting the waiter to come around again so they could interact. Elbow on the table and head resting in the palm of his hand, he gave a little wave to emphasize he needed a refill before setting his cup back down on the table.

It seemed his signal got the waiter’s attention successfully as he watched him head over with a slightly annoyed look. Blaytz didn’t much care for it, and he only smiled when the galran leaned down to pour in the water. Reaching up to softly cup the others chin, a hum slipped his lips. 

“Thank you, Haxvolotl~” letting the nickname roll of his lips quietly.

“I’m still working….and don’t call me that, it’s Haxvol.” the galran waiter muttered, eyes narrowing as he finished pouring the water into the others glass. He locked gazes with Blaytz, straightening his position slowly when Blaytz finally let go of his chin.

Blaytz hummed, taking his cup and swirling the liquid around, watching the clear liquid slosh around just barely reaching the edges to spill over. 

“I know, but I can’t get your attention outside work. How else will I talk to you?” Blaytz glanced back up to search for an answer in Haxvol’s eyes; though he doubted he would get any. The galran seemed already fed up with his arrogant nagging on the matter.

“Take the hint, Blaytz..” Haxvol grumbled under his breath, sighing as he set the pitcher of water on the table. By now most of the diplomats have left and it remained just the two of them. 

“Aw, but Haxvolotl… I won’t stop asking. I’ll keep trying until you finally give me a chance to take you out on a date, hm?” Pleading, Blaytz playfully batted his eyes and leaned forward on his hand. His iconic grin plastered across his face. 

Haxvol had the slightest smile slid up onto his lips. Blaytz could tell he was close, so very close. But before he could say anything else Haxvol looked away with a violet blush tinting his cheeks. “You’re going to have to try better than that, Blaytz” Leaving the pitcher, he turned to leave the dining area. “Maybe find a more romantic way...tonight out in the garden, then maybe I’ll give you the yes you seek.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [basedongalra](https://basedongalra.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
